Akunin Uchiha
| home country = | affiliation = Yasuraka Orphanage | occupation =Fisherman | clan = Uchiha Clan | family =Seto Uchiha (Father) Reina Uchiha (Mother) Yoru Uchiha (Twin Brother) Tenjin Yochi (Lover) Chame Yochi (Daughter) Saaya Yochi (Daughter) | academy =14 | chuunin =15 | jonin =15 | unique =Does not age | hiden = | kekkei genkai = | nature = Lightning Release | jutsu = Kirin Lightning Release Chakra Mode Lightning Release: Purple Electricity Spark Step | weapons = | tblColour =#cccc00 | textColour =#ffff00 | tbltextColour =# | smalltblColour =#000000 }} ---- '''Akunin Uchiha' (うちは悪人, Uchiha Akunin) is a former shinobi of who abandoned the village in pursuit of another life. Having been born without the Heavenly Eyes all members of of the Uchiha Clan possess, Akunin would be deemed a reject and a failure by his people. Even his own father, Seto - the current clan head - decided that Akunin was unworthy to inherit the clan when he grew up. After this, the boy felt like a burden to his clan and family. Usually neglecting his shinobi duties and opting to become a fisherman, he would slowly shrink away from the ninja path. However, he would be abducted by a sect of scientists and rogue shinobi who wished to create the ultimate warrior. Many experiments would be performed on Akunin, but once the group found out that he did not bear Sharingan, and was even incapable of awakening it, he was supposedly executed via lethal injection. Yet for some reason, when they dropped off his body in the nearby forest, Akunin's immune system would fight off the foreign substance. In a way, their experiment had been a success. With no interest in returning to Konoha, he would strike out on his own and make a new name for himself. Not as Akunin Uchiha, but just Akunin. Now, he is a freelance fisherman; catching and selling fish in order to support his family. Background Appearance Personality Unlike the rest of his family, Akunin is a very lazy and overall chilled out individual. As such, Akunin absolutely loves to sleep. One of the reason he hated shinobi life was because he had to wake up early in the mornings to attend the academy, and later, go on missions. When left unattended, Akunin has been seen to sleep for more than an entire day. His mother once noted that over the weekend, he slept for twenty-seven hours nonstop. This resulted in his father taking him to the doctor to get him examined for ; a disease in which the bearer tends to fall asleep at random times. Much to Seto's disappointment, however, Akunin was fine, meaning that he simply had an overly lazy son. Akunin will never skip any opportunity to get extra sleep, and had been seen as a young boy in the academy to concoct schemes to allow himself to sleep longer. One such example would be when he sent a clone to school one morning. Upon being informed by one of Akunin's teachers that he had "disappeared" between classes, his father Seto would storm into the boy's bedroom. Akunin was no fool, and had formulated a multifaceted plan in case this happened. When Seto yanked the covers off of the bed, his son was nowhere to be seen. Then, for the next several hours, the whole village was on high alert in order to locate the young Uchiha. At about dinner time, Akunin would come out from his hiding place in his closet - he had made a makeshift chair through a use of excess pillows so he could sleep without being found - and go downstairs to make dinner. When his family returned home, Akunin told them he had been "kidnapped by burglars". To this day, his family does not know the truth about that incident. WIP Abilities Chakra and Physical Prowess Ninjutsu Lightning Release